Princesa del paraíso
by Loops Magpe
Summary: Fue perfecta en todo lo que hizo, nadie nunca se le pudo comparar. Pero la gente olvidó que Kikyou alguna vez fue sólo una niña, alguien que deseó quedarse como estaba, viviendo en su propia versión del paraíso, en lugar de una jaula muy bonita. Oneshot AU


**Princesa del paraíso**

A pesar de su título, de que cada que recorriera los pasillos de madera pulida y las personas con las que se encontrara bajaran la mirada y pronunciaran un « _ohime-sama»_ ; ella no tenía algún cargo político importante. Estaba por encima del servicio y las aprendices, pero nunca del sacerdote líder y la sacerdotisa principal.

Tampoco era una aristócrata. No tenía sangre real que le conectara con la diosa _Amaterasu_. Sólo fue una niña que creció entre el pasto, la brisa fresca y gente sencilla que se dedicaba a la agricultura, como su padre y su madre. Fue hija de la aldea cuyo nombre era sinónimo de «paraíso», pacífica a pesar de encontrarse en los límites que separaban a las tierras humanas de las youkai. Estaba lo suficiente lejos de la capital y los desastres de la guerra cuya sola mención ensombrecía los rostros de los adultos.

Creció a paso lento, tomándose su tiempo para irse convirtiendo en una niña destinada a ser bonita, discreta y gentil. Ella destacaba. No existía ningún aldeano que no conociera su nombre y su talento, porque además de ser agradable a la vista también era talentosa en todo lo que hacía.

Cuando se estaba a su lado, las personas se tranquilizaban y hacían a un lado sus temores. Era como un árbol que le brindaba sombra al agotado que era acosado por el sol. Tenía el poder de transmitir paz.

Pero Kikyou no se sentía tan especial como todo el mundo le insinuaba. Sólo era el tesoro de sus padres, quienes la cuidaban casi al punto de la sobre protección. Después de un niño muerto y otros intentos que no se lograron, por un buen tiempo fue su precioso milagro.

Aun así, por más que Kikyou quisiera darse de desatendida o se mostrara humilde, las personas veían claramente que era alguien especial. Tal vez por eso, cuando el grupo de sacerdotisas y guardias se acercaron al asentamiento, de alguna forma todos supusieron que sería por ella. ¿Quién más podría reunir los requisitos?

—¿Por qué mis niños me dejan? —los lamentos de la mujer se escuchaban aunque estuviera en otra habitación—. ¿Por qué me los quitan?

Su pobre madre bien pudo romperse por completo si no hubiera un bebé en su vientre al cual aún aferrarse. Ahora esa criatura sería su última esperanza.

Su padre sabía, como todos, que no existía forma de evitarlo. Si decidía escuchar sus susurros de locura, sólo sería él, un hombre ya envejecido en contra de la humanidad entera. Así que se limitó a asentir con cada palabra y comentario que hablaba sobre beneficios y el bien común, porque ahora su hija tendría una parte importante en la historia.

Kikyou lo escuchó todo y guardó silencio. También era muy lista. Sabía que le sería imposible el correr y huir de su destino.

A la mañana siguiente partió con ellos, dejándoles solamente despedidas y agradecimientos a quienes le educaron y amaron, incluso a su hermana o hermano menor aún sin nacer. Deseó su felicidad y el que pronto se olvidaran de ella, ya que a partir de ese momento dejaba de ser su hija, una persona.

Su única prueba de vida sería su nombre escrito en uno de los pilares de la pequeña casa, junto al de dos niños que jamás conoció.

El recorrido consistió en una serie de sorpresas y descubrimientos. Era sólo una niña de no más de siete años, alguien que jamás salió de su aldea rodeada de montañas y virtualmente impenetrable; por lo que fue impactante el ver cómo lo verde iba terminando conforme se acercaba a la capital. Era como si la maldición existiera realmente.

De igual forma se toparon con bandidos y youkai, los cuales mostraron intensiones de atacar la caravana… hasta que se percataban del emblema real. Incluso ellos conocían el poder y castigo del clan Setsuna.

Detrás de un bosque seco, se encontraba la tierra en la que los gobernantes de los hombres vivían, resguardándose en sus muros altos y grandes construcciones. Pero ella no tuvo tan pronto el permiso de entrar. En su lugar, dos sacerdotisas fueron a hablar con el gobernante para darles su informe.

Mientras tanto, le llevaron a un río y ahí mismo le lavaron y purificaron. Su cabello largo fue cepillado hasta que brilló y sus ropas de aldea fueron cambiados por varios kimonos de telas gruesas y refinadas, de esas que podían valer la mitad de su pueblo. No obstante, se sintió como si hubieran sido desperdiciadas, pues no existía color en ellas, ni siquiera bordados. Sólo eran blancos, del mismo color que los funerales.

Mientras uno a uno de los sacerdotes y monjes le examinaban, observaban y daban una opinión —la mayoría favorable a causa de su indiscutible poder espiritual—, Kikyou se atrevió a pensar sobre qué es lo que habría pasado de haber sido una niña normal. Muy dentro de su apretado corazón guardaba el deseo de estar con su familia. Ser fea, torpe y común le supo tan bien si con ello regresaba a los días del pasado.

Pero ella era demasiado perfecta, tanto que ni siquiera esperaron a que la actual princesa terminara con su trabajo, simplemente le suplieron.

La mujer hermosa rechazó la oferta de permanecer en el palacio, sólo que con un cargo inferior —y debía enseñarle todo lo que sabía, claramente, lo cual debió sonarle desquiciado—. Sólo salió con pasos débiles, con el rostro cenizo y dedicándole una mirada de profundo odio.

Tsubaki _ohime-sama_ desapareció en el bosque y jamás se volvió a saber de ella.

Luego llegó un desfile donde toda la gente que se reunió para poder observarle le arrojó flores, semillas, sal y ceniza. Oraron por su bien porque eso significaba el suyo. Sonidos de rezos, mantras, tambores y campanillas le condujeron a su destino.

Las penas y gritos de la niña se quedaron en el interior, de donde jamás saldrían porque resultaría completamente inútil. Querían una muñeca, un cuerpo vacío al cual encargarían de llenar con lo que ellos desearan; así que eso sería.

Las puertas de ese palacio que no era el principal se cerraron fuertemente, iniciando su encierro.

Kikyou, cuarta princesa del Palacio Antiguo, la última de los sellos. Otro sacrificio más con el fin de evitar un nuevo desastre.

 _«Sólo si tú puedes evitarlo.»_

* * *

 _A mi defensa, ya lo tenía escrito, sólo lo publicó :B Bien, me voy a cumplir con mis responsabilidades porque puedo ser una completa experta en evadirlas sin que me dé cuenta._

 _Loops Magpe._


End file.
